


The Inquisitrix

by zxq966



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxq966/pseuds/zxq966
Summary: You are a witch who has been taken to an interrogation room, where a lovely female inquisitor is going to try to extract a confession by any means necessary.





	The Inquisitrix

Good evening. 

Are the restraints alright? I don’t like to start with them too tight, it tends to cut off the circulation. No use pulling out someone’s fingernails if they can’t feel their hands. 

Forgive me, where are my manners? I’m inquisitor 627. Do you know why I’m sitting here talking to you? 

“Because you lacked the discipline to be a nun or the intellect to be a scribe.” Cute. You know, some of them start out witty. Some of them start out defiant. Some of them even start out with silence. But the story always ends the same: “Please, madame inquisitor, no more! I’ll tell you anything! I just can’t take any more!”. The only question is how long it takes for those words to tumble from their mouth. How long will it be for you? 

After all, you’ve been accused of a most heinous crime: witchcraft. They found you sleeping in a field, surrounded by various leaves, bones, and other spell-casting accouterments. You claimed to be a mere herbalist. They all do. That’s why you’re naked, blindfolded, and strapped to a chair, and I’m sipping a glass of wine trying to decide which of the toys in my collection will make you talk the fastest. 

But I suppose I’ll lead with the carrot: If you confess to your wickedness, publicly recant your sinful ways, and name the other women in your coven, we will give you a week in the stocks, nothing more. Will you cooperate? 

No?

That’s exactly the answer I was hoping for. Now we can really have some fun together. Let’s begin by tightening these straps a bit. (adjusts straps) Oh my, that looks painful. Do let me know if your extremities get numb, I’ll loosen them up straight away.   
Last chance. Confess your sins, or I’ll have to leave a mark on that… pretty face of yours. 

Very well. 

(slap) 

(slap again) 

Don’t you worry, there’s plenty more where that came from. And I assure you, hands are the tamest device in my little bag of tricks.   
I’m going to undo your restraints and get you out of the chair. Don’t get too excited, I’m just going to tie you to my desk anyway.   
Now, I need you to reach across the desk and slide your hands through the leather cuffs such that your lithe body is stretched out before me. Do you feel that? The cold of the wooden desk against your torso? The slight draft through the room crawling all over you? I can’t imagine how vulnerable you must be feeling right now. 

Let’s see what I have in my collection… Ah, here we are. 

‘what am I holding?’ Well, first of all…

(whip crack) You will only speak when I address you, witch. But, to answer your question, this is known as a crop, and it’s commonly used in equestrian sports. It’s designed to inflict pain without causing lasting damage. Observe:

(crack)

It’s going to smart; you can be sure of that. But don’t worry, the welts on your back should go away within a couple days. But back to the topic at hand:

(crack)

What were you doing in that field?

(crack)

Who else was there?

(crack)

Where did you learn how to do it?

(pause)

But there’s one more question I have. When did you cast this spell of yours on me?

You don’t know what I’m talking about? 

(slap) 

Don’t you lie to me, witch! You know exactly what you did! Why do I experience the same stirrings when I look upon you that I do when I look upon a particularly… striking man? Why can’t I take my eyes off you? Why do I feel the urge to take you in my arms and… no!

(slap)

(kiss)

(horrified whisper) What have you done to me? 

(crack) 

Tell me! Or I will throw you into a hole so deep and rank that you’ll forget what daylight looks like by the end of your first week!  
I’m going to flip you onto your back now, and put your wrists back in the restraints. don’t you dare move you fallen whore, not a muscle. 

Recant! Recant, or as god is my witness, I will wrap my fingers around your throat and squeeze the impurity out of you!

(begin strangling) Do you feel that? My hands around your delicate throat? The tingling in your head? The darkness beginning to fall on the edge of your mind? Is it as exhilarating to experience as it is to inflict? 

But why stop at the throat? There’s so much of you to explore. Your gorgeous breasts, your pristine stomach, your beautiful legs. To whom did you trade your soul for such a bewitching body? 

Stop squirming, don’t think I won’t tighten your restraints in a heartbeat. I’m going to run my hand along you, and there is not a thing you will do about it. 

In fact, perhaps a little more pain will get you talking. I’m going to just pinch your nipple, like so… 

Was that a moan? Are you enjoying this? (slap) You depraved wench! If I hear another sound out of you, you won’t moan. You’ll scream. So not another peep. 

Now, I’m going to kiss your neck, nice and slowly. 

You sick heathen, quivering at another woman’s touch. Are you aroused right now?

Well, let’s get a hand down there and find out. Don’t worry, one of my hands is staying around your throat in case you try anything.   
Now, let’s begin exploring… 

My god, you are soaked. You pathetic whore. 

I’ll just move my fingers around your clit, and let them dance around it until it comes out of its hood…

Do you feel that? My fingers moving in small circles, going around and around, nice and slow…

I can feel your legs constricting, see your toes curl. Stop moaning, temptress! If you make another sound, you will bitterly regret it!

Now… I have to taste you. I’m going to slowly move down to between those pristine legs of yours. 

I don’t know how you’re compelling me to do this, but I swear you will tell me.

(cunnilingus noises)

You taste incredible… 

(more improvised cunnilingus)

Don’t come, don’t you dare! Not until I say so! Do you hear me? If you understand, say “yes, madame inquisitor.” Say it!

Was that so hard?

(more cunnilingus)

Now you may come. 

Now tell me, how did you make me want you? What forbidden incantation did you invoke, what demonic acts did you undertake? TELL ME!

Now, I'm going to crawl on top of you, and you're going to give me head. And if you don't do it well, I will have to punish you. 

(moaning)

(slap) slower, you godless slut! 

(more moaning)

I've never felt this before. What are you doing?

(improvised orgasm)

(pause)

You didn't cast a spell on me, did you?

(caress cheek) your skin is so soft...

(another pause)

You have sinned. But I cannot pass judgement when I have fallen so far myself. You are pardoned. Let me take off your blindfold and undo your restraints. 

I... I didn't see your eyes before. I could see myself getting lost in those eyes. 

But please, before you leave my chambers, I have to ask a favor of you: Would you take me in your arms? just this once? 

(quietly) Your arms are so warm, so strong. I wish I could stay here forever. 

You are not fallen. You are not a whore. Merely a woman in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Put on my coat. You'll catch your death outside without it.

Go in peace. Quickly, before I change my mind. 

(quiet sigh)


End file.
